x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Warlock
Biography Origin Warlock is Technarchy from the planet Kvch. The Technarchy is itself a dictatorship, led by the Magus. Do to an unknown mutation, he developed “emotions”, and feared his father, as it was the ritual in Kvch for the infant to fight his father to the death to show that he had the right to live. However, Warlock fled, with the Magus in pursuit. He traveled in hyperspace in order to reach Earth, but upon returning to singular space he crashed into Asteroid M, destroying it. New Mutant Warlock served as a member of the original New Mutants for much of that group's existence, and became the best friend of his teammate Doug Ramsey, alias Cypher. Despite Warlock's compassion, he did not completely understand that other humans and living animals were not to be drained of that 'lifeglow' at will. He at first restrained himself because his friends desired him to, though he disobeyed this during a trip to Asgard, where he killed and drained a dragon while lost in Hela's realm. However, he did this solely as a means of survival as he had lost a great deal of his own personal energies at the time. His initial trip to Asgard came around because the Asgardian god Loki wished to gain revenge on the X-Men. Because the New Mutants were vacationing with Storm, Loki's ally the Enchantress mistook them for the X-Men. During this adventure, like with many others, Warlock would team up with Doug, keeping him safe. Though the two often worked together to confront enemies, Warlock's constant protection only served to lessen Doug's self-esteem. His shape-shifting abilities led him into a confrontation with the Impossible Man. This soon snowballed into an earth-threatening incident as both entities tried to outdo each other. This only ended when Warlock showcased his ability to change color, something which the Impossible Man could not do. Doug's death at the hands of the Ani-Mator understandably devastated Warlock, leading him to go so far as to steal Doug's body. With the help of the rest of the New Mutants, he came to terms with Doug's death (and returned the body to its rightful place). He continued to serve with the team, which led to a second trip to Asgard. Warlock and two new friends, Boom Boom and Hrimhari, became separated from the rest. They traveled Asgard together. They were 'rescued' from imprisonment by the children of Volstagg, who sent them to talk with the mighty being Tiwaz. The trio eventually joined with a force to rescue the ruler of Asgard from an assassination attempt. Warlock was kidnapped from the grounds of the X-Mansion, along with his friends Rictor, Boom Boom and Wolfsbane, and ended up on the island nation of Genosha, which was ruled by Cameron Hodge. Warlock was killed in an attempt by Hodge to steal his powers. The news of his death was broadcast worldwide, a public relations disaster for Genosha, since the world believed Warlock to be a human mutant. Wolfsbane, who due to her own problems decided to stay on the island, asked Boom Boom to put Warlock's ashes on Doug's grave. Douglock Later, a group of humans called the Phalanx appeared. This group had been mutated into techno-organic forms via the transmode virus, which had been extracted from Warlock's ashes. One of the Phalanx was Douglock, a lookalike of Doug Ramsey who had all of Doug's memories. Douglock joined the European mutant superhero team Excalibur. At that time the team was based on Muir Island, which was owned and run by Moira MacTaggert. While his team-mates were unnerved by his similarity to Doug, Douglock was eventually accepted as his own person. He acted as a tutor to Meggan and enjoyed a romance with teammate Wolfsbane. This romance would cause him to react irrationally and dangerously at times, mainly destroying valuable scientific research because he did not understand it was more important than his budding relationship with Wolfsbane. In a bid to seize control of the UK, the covert intelligence operation, Black Air allied themselves with the London Branch of the Hellfire Club in order to raise an ancient demon from its crypt below London and use the chaos to their advantage. Black Air kidnapped Douglock to be used as the conduit to the crypt. However, after being lost in the time stream Captain Britain spent some time in an alternate timeline where Black Air was successful in its plans, leading to a dystopic future. Using this knowledge he and Excalibur were able to defuse the Hellfire Club, enter Black Air's HQ, rescue Douglock and stop the demon's resurrection. Douglock would continue to mishandle other aspects of Earthly life. Despite his beliefs he could handle it, Douglock became inebriated during Captain Britain's bachelor party and passed out, and later experienced temporary memory problems as a result of the episode. Return as Warlock It was later revealed that Douglock is actually a reanimated Warlock who had been given Doug's memories. He then reverts to the name of Warlock and begins a career as a solo adventurer. During his adventures, Warlock is joined by a young girl who can infect others with the techno-organic virus without being affected by it herself. She also has a pet monkey that had been physically affected by the virus also. They are later joined by a novice psychic Psimon, whose group of allies combated techno-organic threats. Early in their adventures, they confront Spider-Man, team up with Shadowcat, cause trouble for Iron Man, and fight against the villain Psycho-Man. Warlock later heads back to his home on Muir Island where he becomes re-acquainted with his old flame Wolfsbane and her adoptive mother, Moira MacTaggert. An altered form of Bastion attacks the island. Psimon and Wolfsbane join Warlock's efforts to defeat this new threat. Later, all would travel to New York and assist the Avengers in defeating Warlock's father, the Magus. Nova While Richard Rider was searching for the Technarchy home world called Kvch in hope of fighting his Phalanx infection, he finds the planet covered with cities, and itself appears to be techno-organic in nature. Nova then finds the only living beings are Warlock and his adopted charge, Tyro. Warlock gave Tyro his non-aggressive form of the transmode virus, and is raising Tyro in hopes that he can slowly but surely change Technarch society into a more benevolent and peaceful one. He also reveals that he cannot cure Nova, let alone stop the Phalanx infection, as doing so would kill him, and he cannot give up on the Technarchy. At that same time however, Gamora and Drax appear on the homeworld, and the Phalanx virus transforms them into a Babel Spire, which summons an adult Technarch Siredam. Warlock is forced to desperate measures: to ensure Tyro's safety, he sends him away, using all of his lifeglow to purge from Nova the transmode virus. Warlock's dying wish is for Nova to hold back the Siredam, coming to challenge Tyro, giving the youngling enough time to escape. However Tyro comes back, stricken by his surrogate father's sacrifice, and gambles his life in an attempt to "reprogram" the Siredam's body — and all of its Lifeglow reserves. Now in possession of a Siredam's form and cosmic level abilities, Tyro is able to spare some of his inestimable Lifeglow reserves to resurrect Warlock. Warlock than agrees to help Nova in his battle against Ultron and the Phalanx, and as Tyro before, gambles that his mutant strain of the transmode virus could be able to disrupt the Phalanx strain, and purges Ultron out of Adam Warlock's body, allowing for his ultimate defeat. Along with Tyro and Wraith, he stays in the former Phalanx zones to heal infected people with Tyro's lifeglow and Wraith's exolons. Utopia Necrosha Warlock returns to Earth where H.A.M.M.E.R. agents launch A.I. missiles at him. He takes control of the missiles and flies to his former home at the X-Mansion. There he finds an old photo from his New Mutants days amongst the rubble. He then goes to Doug Ramsey's grave to find it has been dug up and his body missing. Warlock discovers the New Mutants fighting a resurrected Doug Ramsey, who is under orders from Selene to destroy them. He intervenes, and tries to speak to his selfsoulfriend. Warlock detects malicious techno-organic malware present in Doug, and attempts to “defragment” Doug’s software. During the process, he re-awakens some of Doug's memories from his days with the team before and up to his time of death. However, Warlock himself is infected by a trojan-like virus, and begins to lose control. Doug, still under Selene's influence, takes advantage of Warlock’s vulnerability and decapitates Warlock. He then throws Warlock's severed head into the nearby ocean. There, small crustaceans are drawn to the head. Once they are in range, Warlock, still alive, absorbs their life energy, and is, after some time, able to escape his watery grave. Warlock returns to the battle only to find that resurrected members of once-deceased Hellions have arrived and have captured Doug Ramsey. The Hellions attempt to reprogram Doug by "deleting" the memories of his old self so that he may once again become Selene's obedient pawn. Warlock, along with the help of other New Mutant team members, rescues Doug and defeats the Hellions. Second Coming Warlock and the New Mutants are pit against Cameron Hodge and The Right soldiers. Warlock uses his life absorption powers to absorb Hodge and his soldier's life-force. Powers and Abilities Powers *Warlock is a techno-organic being, without true form but constantly changing shape. He can also approximate any organic form as well—appearing human when necessary. Warlock's physiology is also able to survive within the vacuum of space. When "feeding," he injects a techno-organic virus into an object, converting it into a techno-organic form like himself, and absorbing its energy into himself. Alternatively, he can absorb pure energy, like electricity from an outlet. Warlock's "mutation" is actually his passivity, unlike the war-like tendencies of the rest of his race. *Currently infused with nano-technology, Warlock can repair his body as it is damaged. The technology allows his body to "upgrade," adapting to any given situation similar to the Sentinels' ability to adapt on the fly to a variety of mutant powers. The nanotechnology also enhanced Warlock's shape-shifting abilities to allow him to mimic forms as well as weapons. Warlock also possess various energy weapons, a force field, and more advanced versions of the abilities that he had before Bastion infected him with nanotechnology. Paraphernalia Equipment Force field Weapons Energy weapons Afflictions *New Mutants *X-Factor formerly *Mutant Resistance (earth-11326) *X-Men formerly Alternate Realities in other media Television X-Men: Animated Series Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:New Mutant Category:X-Men Category:Utopians Category:X-Factor Category:Living Category:Robots Category:Shapeshifters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Mutant Resistance Category:Moonstar Cadre Category:Tempo Cadre Category:Fallen Angels Category:Elasticity Category:Sizeshifters Category:X-Corporation Category:Heroes Category:Krakoans